


After the End of the World (One Bad Day)

by Chikakki



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles and Raven, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikakki/pseuds/Chikakki
Summary: 设定于电影黑凤凰时间线之中以及紧跟着的后续。每个人都在以自己的方式应对琴的转变带来的余波与随之而来的一切。究竟有没有一种让失去所有的大家得到平静与幸福的途径？





	1. Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of After the End of the World (One Bad Day) by kianspo.
> 
> 来自原作者kianspo:这基本上是来自四个角色的不加过滤的意识流。我会随时更新。好吧，我在骗谁玩呢。这全都是关于查尔斯的。电影让我感到（某种程度上的）开心，没错，但也有点让我别扭。于是我就在这么做，处理信息，把事情在我脑子里理清楚。一共大概4，5更左右。
> 
> 译者：这是个来自五个主要角色视角，顺次推进的治愈故事。作品一如kianspo的风格，在简洁的笔触中以留白诠释深沉微妙的情感纠葛，不难见出作者对真实生活的深刻洞察与对人情的敏感。文章对于X战警这样一部更黑暗，复杂也更真实的科幻英雄作品作出了很好的圆融和解读，其中最可贵的一点便是许多同人文少有的对各个原作角色与情节的尊重与公平处理，读来流畅细腻。因而将翻译后的文章发在这里，希望能使大家从这样一个角度的黑凤凰中得到一些启发和释然。

一切都要从一张无害的海报说起。一个六岁的男孩，也许七岁，拿着一张明信片大小的她的照片，蓝色鳞片，红色头发，黄色双眼像猫眼一样闪烁。她趔趄了一下，就当他把照片递给她害羞地要一个签名的时候。瑞文整整不眨眼地盯了他两分钟，直到汉克过来把她带走。她一直没有签那张图。

自那以后她逐渐振作起来。她必须这样。不会想让爱慕她的粉丝们失望的。而且，她听查尔斯关于处理公众关系的重要性发表的长篇大论已经快听到腻到死了。

“我觉得这很可爱。”汉克说道，耸耸肩。

他有他自己的粉丝俱乐部，主要由希望像养宠物一样饲养他的青春期少女组成。个人来说，瑞文觉得这太他妈让人毛骨悚然了，但他看上去真的喜欢这些关注。所以她为什么不这样呢？

她曾对着镜子哭泣，在她还是个小女孩的时候。那时没有人讨论变异或是进化。她是个怪胎，她的父母甚至不愿意要她。而谁又可以怪他们呢？那时她自己会尖叫着跑开，如果她能的话。她会付出任何，**任何**代价来变得正常。

然后她遇见了查尔斯，出于着全然的喜悦，他久久不能从她身上移开目光。他让她一次又一次地变形，只是因为那很有趣；他给她的鳞片画素描，从一些看起来就吓人的书中给她读文章，并满带欢欣地望着她，因为她是特别的。他们之间没有秘密。瑞文不止认为是查尔斯挂起了月亮。她觉得整个宇宙都可能从他小小的手指中迸发。这不仅仅像是在暴风雨中找到一个避风港。她感觉自己找到了一个完美的小小世界，温暖安全，只为他们两人而设。

然后她在某个傍晚走进厨房，发现查尔斯正和一个女孩亲热。那时候她十四岁，但这一点并没有不使她尖叫着跑出去，因为这事完全属于意料之外，而且他怎么可以，和某个……某个**正常**人。查尔斯在她身后追着她，当然。她把门甩在他的脸上。「“别进我的脑子，查尔斯！别进来，别进来！”—“瑞文，天啊到底怎么回事？只要告诉我有什么问题就好！”“别进来！你不会进我的脑子！向我保证！”—“瑞文，只要告诉我我做的有什么—”“没什么，你没干什么，只要你保证再也不读我的脑子！”—“如果…如果这是你想要的，当然我…我保证。现在能拜托请你出来吗？”—“不去关心一下你的人类朋友更好吗？”」

他的确不久就带着饼干和热巧克力过来了，她好容易才忍住没有把它们扔到他的脸上。他就像一只被踢过的小狗一样望着她，但当他问起她出了什么问题的时候，她对他大发脾气。他没有再问。那一晚当瑞文在睡前脱掉衣服时，她盯着镜子里的自己看了很长时间。她再也不非凡动人了。她再一次变得又蓝又丑，一直丑陋。她为这一点恨查尔斯，也恨自己。

接下来的几个年头是某种不同的教育。但每当她觉得学会接纳自己更多时，有些事情就出岔子，激烈而叛逆，某些让查尔斯恼火的事情—一旦他发现这不仅仅是个无意小错。他频繁地抹去那些日子里和她接触的家伙们的记忆。他们对她真实形态的恐惧和恶心，而那些人都对他趋之若鹜，她停不下来向他展示这些。就承认吧，她想道。承认你也有一样的感觉。**承认。承认。承认。**查尔斯只是叹气，他的怒火渐渐消退，但她也讨厌这样。他们曾在一起，站在一边，互为伴侣。现在，她只是个亟需管理的项目。需要克制的东西。并且总是，一直是—需要躲藏的那个。

之后查尔斯把艾瑞克从海里钓了出来，把他拽进他们的生活就像是拽进来了一只湿漉漉的剑齿虎。然后瑞文永远失去了查尔斯。那些女孩们算不了什么。即使是含情脉脉望着他，准备好应声附和他每一句话的莫拉都算不了什么。艾瑞克是全部。艾瑞克就像块他妈的磁铁—并且没错，这就是瑞文想出那个别名的理由—无时无刻把查尔斯的全副注意力吸引向他，仿佛周围一切都不存在似的。如果她是别的什么人，她会觉得这太搞笑了。她之前从来没见过查尔斯陷入爱河，而那是—一部分的她那时甚至都得承认—抓狂地见证他完全地无助又迟钝，完全不知理由地生平第一次努力着去了解别人。他能随心所欲地读任何人的思想，而他忽视了这一点。这**真**是搞笑。她不想笑。

至于艾瑞克，毋庸置疑，是他自己的正义的化身。他同样地，出乎纯粹的欣赏注视着她，但和查尔斯的注视不一样。更黑暗。查尔斯看到一个需要保护的人。艾瑞克看到一件武器。真受宠若惊。她总是偏爱“完全有能力”甚于“弱小又无能“。

「“我想看真正的瑞文。”」艾瑞克曾如此说道，像是在她身上扔了个杠铃。功能过于外表。效率过于美丽。效率**即**美丽。他也是以这种方式看待自己的，但**他**不必牺牲任何东西，不是吗？查尔斯也是。亚历克斯，西恩，阿曼多，甚至汉克也是。天使懂这一点，在众目睽睽之下躲藏，但还是在躲藏。天使跟着肖走了，他们为此恨她，但他们不懂，不是吗？这很容易，去变得高尚而自居正义，当你无需躲避。当你可以像正常人一样路过。当天使换边站的时候，男孩们都把她当婊/子。瑞文从没说什么。

不过，就艾瑞克关心的问题上她也不比查尔斯好多少。他说，「“你想要社会接纳你，但你甚至不接纳你自己。”」然后他说，「“你会给一只老虎穿衣服吗？”」还有「“不再躲藏。”」他可以像读书一样读懂她并熟练地操纵她，拜他的长处所赐。他恰恰知道该说些什么话，总是掌握着精准的平衡。查尔斯从没学会从人们思想的反向来解读人们，而且他有时候看不到人们的思想并不是一成不变。艾瑞克学这一点已经学了很多年，他寻找能够加以榨取利用的弱点，测试什么情况下要动用武力，而什么时候恰到好处的只言片语便足矣。在磁场听凭他指挥前，他早已老于操纵人心。

在回忆中，这点也很有趣。他和查尔斯一样不习惯失败。然而正是因为和查尔斯在一起，他才会运用起他军械库中的每一件工具，书里得来的每一个花招，每一小点来之不易，经久耐验的知识—然后失败。他尝试过用诚意然后又失败了。查尔斯透过流下脸庞的泪水注视着他，接着摇头，说道：“不。”即使是他戴着那个丑爆了的头盔，她也看得到艾瑞克的心碎。别在意她在做一样的事情。别说生活没有精妙的讽刺感。

瑞文是个安慰奖。她那时没有意识到这一点，而是太沉浸在自己的情绪里头。他从来不想她站在他的身边（by his side)。他想她与他为伍(with him)，站在他一步之后。他把人看作武器，真令人受宠若惊，没错。而她花了很多年才发现自己在他眼中不过如此。她是一件等待使用的工具。一件利器，没错。但这就是全部了。他不能把她看成像查尔斯一样与他平起平坐。他玩弄了她。而且当她对事业不再有用而是有害，他没有流露出丝毫慈悲或是犹豫，并试图置她于死地。

他会不会试图杀掉查尔斯，她想到，如果崔斯克要的是查尔斯的血而不是她的？她知道答案，当然了，这使她的思绪变得苦涩。艾瑞克不是个轻易妥协的人。然而他仅有的几次手下留情全都是因为查尔斯。那时候在古巴。然后在华盛顿再一次。然后在埃及又一次。对于一个听不进查尔斯话的人来说，这很能说明问题。

不公平，她又想到，查尔斯拥有的太多了。他拥有一切。美貌，在他自己所关心的范围内。看起来正常的能力。地位，尊重，接纳。他从不需要向任何人证明自己。他拥有一个任他随心所欲的家。一个他曾与瑞文分享的家，没错，但还是**他的**地方。如果他乐意的话可以随时把它收走。还有艾瑞克，没错。他拥有艾瑞克，就像世界上的任何人可以拥有他的程度那样多。比曾经的瑞文还要多，这毋庸置疑。他们二人，无法自拔地纠缠陷身于他们之间那奇怪的关系网之中。无论出现什么状况，事情到最后总是变成只有他们两个。

她想要一些属于自己的东西。他们重建学校的时候，她逼进而查尔斯让步了，就这样，X战警重组了。他们是他的造物，没错，但他现在不能拥有他们，并因为第一次灾难般任务的后果只能靠边站。他只能坐在自己的轮椅里头，看着他们训练而不能上前干预。一部分的瑞文，她恨并且假装不存在的那一部分，对此感到羞耻的快乐。X战警是**她的**。终于，一些属于自己的东西。

她那么想太天真了。当然了，查尔斯是不会放弃他们的。查尔斯无论因何种理由都不曾放弃他生命中的任何东西，区区残疾又怎奈何？他用主脑执行任务的时候就像是个变种地勤。他不经常接管X战警，但他这么做的时候，又足以把瑞文逼到焦虑边缘。而甚至比这更糟的是，没人对此有意见。他们不明白他们是**她的**队伍。她是他们的队长。她虽然不能决定他们的任务，但她至少应该在具体行动上拥有完全的控制权，这很合理。

只不过，若是那个在桌子后移动着离开的男人是位心灵感应者，他便无处不在，他在瞬息之内看进所有人的眼睛，用他们的耳朵听取东西，对消息立即给出反应。没有人质疑这个。没有人对此有意见。他是他们的领导者，他们真正的领导者。他们觉得这是世界上再自然不过的事情。有些时候，在她的阴暗时刻，瑞文想象查尔斯统领着自己的膜拜仪式，无数无脑的崇拜者鞠躬下跪，脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容为他的荣耀高唱赞美诗。他在每周五的下午献祭其中之一，满怀爱意地杀死他们。

汉克，天哪，甚至汉克都不明白。他见过陷入最低谷的查尔斯，并和他一起挺了过来。他见过甚至瑞文都没见到过的查尔斯。尽管他有时妄自尊大还居高临下，但她从来不必真的跟在他后头收拾烂摊子。汉克不该对她亲爱的哥哥的圣洁抱有幻想。

汉克没有。这是最糟糕的地方。他深知查尔斯的每个缺点，却依旧无条件地支持他。瑞文尝试和他对话，但那就像被墙面反弹回来的石子。直到现在，从这场灾难般的太空任务中回来，她才开始意识到这几乎害他们失去琴。查尔斯接管了事态，把瑞文推到后头，没有人有异议，甚至汉克也不，因为他看不见这一点。因为他赞同这一点。汉克不仅支持查尔斯，他与他**共享**一个世界观。对他来说，查尔斯并不是完人，但不管他身上有什么缺点，他就是让他们之间那么好。

“我不明白，”他在他们惯常的，任务后用于发泄压力的性爱余韵中说道。“你说你还是小女孩的时候一直在躲藏，自打你能记得以来。你只想要全身蓝色地走在街上，有人满带欣赏地盯着你看。你曾觉得这不可能发生，我也一样，但是，瑞文，我们现在如此。你是世界上最具辨识度的变种人，而且人们爱你。小女孩们想变得和你一样。他们把脸涂成蓝色，只为了看起来更接近你一点。你是每一个在外孤独挣扎着的变种孩子的鼓舞。暴风女说她曾把你的海报挂在墙上，就当她还和其他小孩一起住在埃及的小破屋里的时候。”他温柔地抚下她的手臂，指尖轻轻拂过那些鳞片。“我觉得你已经拥有了曾渴望的一切。超出你的想象，超出我们当中每个人的。所以到底怎么了？”

她背过身来，恼怒地。她没有得到她想要的一切。为什么大家都这么觉得？没错，他们看见她的真实形态，给她拍照并索要签名，但这在她心中都一文不值。他们就像她属于他们一样对待她。她从来不想成为**他们的**英雄。成为任何人的英雄。她想要…

「“你想要社会接纳你，但你甚至不接纳你自己。”」

操你的，艾瑞克。这些思绪在她的脑内翻腾，一遍又一遍，不知停歇。「他是对的」，一小部分的她恶心地悄声道。他把这句话作为达到目的的一种手段，但这也不意味他没有直击问题要害。不然她为什么一直以来维持着她的完美金发形态？为什么她会不断训练自己直到睡觉时也能保持它？为什么现在金发形态相比蓝色感觉更自然，而蓝色形态就像是某件戏服？和她外出任务时穿的防护衣没有区别。她的蓝色形态成了公有物。它属于那些人，那些汉克提到的所有挣扎着的年轻变种人，而且没错，甚至属于人类。他们曾恨它，现在则爱它。不管怎样他们都从她那里夺走了它。这从来不是她想要的。

她不知道如何活在一个不渴望抓住她的世界里。她不确定她相信这个（不渴望抓住她），不管总统握过多少次查尔斯的手。她不能怪查尔斯渴望去深信这一点，他无视一切来自对立面的信号。她不能怪他，但她现在做不了什么来证明他是错的，这使他更加自负。或者她应当多学学艾瑞克，从地球表面消失，去到某个小破屋里头，建造起座要塞以防人类变了心思记起他们的敌人。但她永远不能加入艾瑞克。因为首先，查尔斯可能会完完全全原谅他，但对瑞文就不这么简单了。他们之间有太多背叛。而其次，因为艾瑞克已经放弃了，而瑞文还没准备好。

他们都到了极限。查尔斯，坚信着自己已经建造了他的完美乌托邦，并忽视一切把他从那个他安居其间的幻想世界剥离的东西。然后艾瑞克为了某个小破地方（a hole in the ground)就放弃了自己的事业，他太累了，没法继续战斗。

所以在这种情形下瑞文要怎么办？她不相信查尔斯的那个世界，也不喜欢艾瑞克的。她已经在这两极之间徘徊了多年，被一极吸引过去，然后另一极，从没和他们当中的任何一个在一起时找到自己的位置，却又受诅咒般地同时爱着他们两个人。她就没有第三条路了吗？即便汉克爱她，但他也永远对查尔斯俯首帖耳，并看不见这一点；这又有什么希望？

“嘿，”汉克在她下床去浴室的时候叫到，“你去哪？”

“去看看琴，”她说，“我想确保她没事。”

“我已经去检查过了——”

“我知道，我想为自己去亲眼看看，有问题吗？是被允许的吗？”

“天啊，瑞文，别这么凶。我只是想说没什么可担心的。”

她叹气，把前额抵在冰凉的镜面上，在看不见的地方。

“我知道。我很抱歉。只是—有些事情感觉不对劲儿。”

“好吧，”他从床上翻身起来，去够裤子。“要我和你一起去吗？”

“不。”她微笑，出去的时候顺便吻了吻他的脑袋。“我觉得自己来没问题。”

他抬头望着她，“你一直如此。”

好吧。也许这就是答案了。她的心在她出去的时候不愉快地痉挛了一下，她记忆中最早存在的情绪的回音。

「他们不想要我在这里。」

她几乎是后知后觉地穿上衣服，出去寻找琴。


	2. Moira

**Moira**

穿过拥挤的房间一头，她看着总统向查尔斯和他的X战警致谢，看着查尔斯接过麦克风。莫拉的视线扫过整个房间。现在这里聚集着的大多数人都是白人，富有，并且非常，非常人类。他们是特权的象征，其数量之多几乎令人匪夷所思，流露着一种轻浮的纵容傲慢允许查尔斯逗乐他们，并去暂时装作他是他们之中的一员。他当然不是了，但看到他如此轻易地融入这群人当中依旧让人恼火。

刻板印象的集合。整场庆典除此之外再无其他，而且里面并不排除查尔斯。他矮小，秃顶，坐在轮椅里头，说话还带口音。他看起来就像是个50年代漫画里头走出来的典型卡通反派。这种相似在他和总统握手的时候显得尤为诡异。他们看起来都很邪恶。

「 “Ouch。你今天可真残忍，我亲爱的。说真的，一个漫画里头的反派？”」

莫拉没有转动她的眼睛，但只是，对他能够追踪她思绪的同时还能集中精神，在房间内游刃有余感到有些惊讶。她抿了一口她的香槟。

「“瑞文在哪，查尔斯？暴风女呢？琴呢？只有你一个人在这可不太好。对感知力不好。”」

她能看见他坐在轮椅里头紧张了一下，短短皱了一会儿眉，而这和Walters参议员的话可没有半点儿关系。

「“琴在好好休息，以防万一。斯考特不会离开她的。彼得让别人不自在，而且上次我带他来的时候他偷了总统的手表。奥洛洛和科特情愿去公众庆典之外的任何地方，而瑞文在上一次我试图带她来这种场合的时候冲我整整吼了二十分钟。所以你想让我怎么办？拒绝邀请来冒犯总统吗？”

“我不知道，查尔斯。我只是说这看起来不妙。这些人可以给你歌功颂德，因为你和他们都说一套话；但坊间都在传的是你让X战警以身犯险，并从他们的成果中攫取你自己的信誉。”」

紧接着的沉默可以被解释成是因为来自NASA局长热情洋溢的问候与呼之欲出的感激，他就差扑到查尔斯大腿上。这能转移所有人的注意力，但莫拉比这知道的更多。她不必拥有心灵感应能力就知道她有意伤害到了查尔斯。几分钟后他回复她的时候，他听起来突兀地厌世，警醒着她他以前曾是多么努力为她着想。

「“我没有被冒犯，别胡思乱想了。我知道这不是你。至少—我希望你不是这么想的？」

她过于用力地搁下空杯。

「“我当然没有，查尔斯。我了解你。我知道你工作有多刻苦。我比任何人都清楚，但这也确实是我的想法。你的确出色地树立起了X战警的公众形象，但是人们对你一无所知。他们这么说难道有什么——“

“我们之前讨论过这一点了，莫拉。如果你想了解一位好园丁，你就得去参观他的花园，而不是检查他的手有没有沾上污泥。”

“首先，你知道这听起来有多自我中心吗？其次，这可不是处理公众认知的好办法，你也知道。你**知道**的，查尔斯，该死。你太聪明，不可能不明白。最近十几年来你一直是变种人相关的政//治决策背后的隐藏势力。你知道这些人是怎么思考，怎么决断，怎么决策的。你比历史上的任何一个人都清楚，我想。所以你**必须**理解我所说的。现在一切几乎就像是你在有目的地做这些事情。“」

她惊骇地捂住她的嘴，对她的回答成为一片缄默感到毫不惊讶。莫拉深呼吸了好几次，一切渐渐如常。狗娘养的。那个…那个愚蠢的，**愚蠢的**混蛋。她转身走向吧台，径直去点了一杯威士忌。她本正在干净利索地缩在一个角落里喝第二杯，直到查尔斯在她面前停住，蓝色眼睛一如既往地明亮，只是有些充血。他的微笑里透着忧郁。

“你正让自己成为众矢之的，”她说，在他开口之前。“只是为了以防万一。你正让自己承担罪责。天哪，查尔斯。”

他摊开手，没有否认。

“看着我。我们运用我们所有之物行事，你自己说过，而我的算是刻板印象。不算是好人的刻板印象。所以我猜，如果我的口音是德国或是俄国的大概会加加分。（更接近传统坏人的形象）不过细节决定成败，对吧？”

“查尔斯—”

“听着，除了你之外我不想把这话告诉任何人。”他揉捏着鼻梁。凑近了看，他简直疲惫地令人震惊。“但我们必须做好准备迎接每一种可能。你觉得我信任政府，信任他们所有人？我没那么天真。我们还没走到那一步。你也清楚，我们离全面破裂还有些日子。你给我看过那些要建在佛蒙特的新机构的路线图，毕竟。”

“你疯了吗？”她嘘声道，紧握着他的手。“为什么不再说大声一点，我觉得刚刚国防部长可没听到你。”

他微笑了，双手轻轻捏了捏她的手。“没什么好担心的。”

她稍稍松了口气，但仍对他皱着眉。“查尔斯，你在做什么…我不喜欢这样。不，不仅从我个人层面来说，尽管我讨厌那么做，当然了。但你太强大了，你输不起。你不是骑士，也不是主教，你是**皇后**，查尔斯。”

“好吧，这可真是乐意让一位美丽女士给你的称呼。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，你知道我是什么意思。”但她还是脸红了。“你是全局中力量最强的棋子，但也只是在棋盘上的时候才能发挥力量。”

“我这么做不是为了自毁，”他叹息道，“如果让我看到一生事业未竟，倒不如让我去死的好，莫拉。重新看到变种人被憎恨，被恐惧，被围捕。让他们—”他稍稍向后面偏了偏头—“重新认为变种人比人类低劣。得知我所爱之人陷入危境，永不能脱。不。不，这个想法太站不住脚了。相信我，这个”—他冲自己做了个手势—“不算是牺牲。就让他们把我看成那个邪恶的狗主人吧，如果他们一定要这么想的话。就让他们把一切都推到我身上吧，如果那糟糕的一天真的来临。”

“自我牺牲可不像是你的风格。”

他耸耸肩，毫不在意。“不是吗？我不止是棋盘上的棋子，莫拉。就像我所说过的。我们运用我们所有之物行事。“他低下头凝视了他的双手一会儿，然后回到房间的状况里头。“瑞文今天说我享受这个。说我爱那些大量倾泻到我身上的关注，爱被别人拍照。”

她扬起眉毛。“你的确很享受被人拍照。”

他笑了。“一开始的时候是很有趣。超现实。那些一生中对我又恨又怕的人突然想成为我最好的朋友。但是之后…“他拖长声音，摇摇头。“瑞文就不懂了。这是达到最终目的的一种手段，而且是的，就像他们所说的那样，我并不完全讨厌这个。这该算是某种罪吗？”

莫拉研究了他一会儿。她对他了解得太久也太好，不会被他糊弄过去。这太不寻常了，这种奇怪的自轻自蔑。不管瑞文说了些什么，那肯定直击他要害。

“你没有兄弟姐妹，”查尔斯出于解释地回复道，“他们就是你肚子里的蛔虫。”他放开她的手，转移话题。“上次你告诉我的那些传闻有没有新动向？关于那种新式项圈的？”

她知道他在隐藏他们之间的谈话，以防任何人偷听，但她还是压低了声音说话。

“有，而且那并不是谣言，恐怕。你知道那个他们把每一个被抓住犯罪的变种人送进的特制牢房吧？我的情报显示那是那里最新款的配件，而且似乎很有效。”她停住，看着他，试图把她的忧虑咽回去。“他们那里也有很多超能力者（能力超强的变种人）。看起来对他们也起作用。”

“该死，”查尔斯充满感情地骂了一句。“我发誓每次我开始觉得我们取得成效的时候，这种事情就会冒出来。又是史崔克？”

“我没什么确凿证据把他和这事完全绑定，但他肯定脱不了干系，绝对的。”

“这人真该死。他自己的儿子就会心灵感应，难道他就看不到—”查尔斯止住自己的话头，沮丧地来回滚动。“我会找上他的。”

“你？”莫拉抬高了眉毛，“不是X战警？”

“不”，他的语调平板而坚定。“我不想让他们掺合进来。我不想让他们之中任何一个对此知情是有理由的。”

“我还是觉得这不对。”

“你要我做什么？瑞文在这档子事上一点就炸，而且她最近心情有点不稳，在为战斗全副武装。要是她听到这边一点风吹草动，就会变得像是她在兄弟会的日子还没结束一样。该死，她可能还会为了这事把艾瑞克从他的藏身处里头叫出来，而且他会来，然后在埃及的时候又会重演一遍。我已经疲于双线作战了，莫拉。我可以和人类打交道，我也可以和变种人打交道，但不是两边一起来。”

“所以你是在对你的妹妹和所有最好的朋友说谎。”

“好吧。”他玩味的笑容扭曲，苦涩。“这不算是第一次了。而且我不觉得瑞文还可能把我再想得更不堪了。”

莫拉对此不知道该说些什么。很久以前她尝试过和瑞文交朋友，但瑞文并没有如她的意，出于某种未知原因。至于现在，好吧。她们之间的交往非常文明。瑞文不会因为她是人类就故意让她难堪，至少不会用大声说出来的。而且莫拉没赏她巴掌，就是从瑞文把查尔斯留在古巴的海滩上，痛苦地在她怀抱中血流不止以来她一直想做的那样。那些对现在的情况无一助益。

“你能让你的战术小组在一旁待命吗？”查尔斯问道。“我不是想真的让你对他采取行动，但我需要交通工具和护送人员。”

这与她内心的一切背道而驰，但她点头。“没问题。不过我要和你一起去。”

“莫拉—”

“要么这样，要么别想，查尔斯。必须有人看着你的背后。接受它或者放弃它。”

他露出一个吝啬的微笑。“我接受。就跟以前一样，哈？”

她不由自主地笑了。“好吧，至少这次我们不用去俄罗斯了。你什么时候会有需要？”

“不是现在，但也快了。”他大声思考道。“我很担心琴。我得保证她没问题。我会打给你。”

“你懂的，一般男人对我这么说的话意思其实是一起去吃个晚餐再喝一杯。”

查尔斯坏笑。“我可以这么做。然后告诉你一切你所拥有的迷人变异，比如你多情的棕色眼睛还有—”

“哦我的天，你可闭嘴吧，”她抗议道。“我还以为你有点长进呢。不知道是为什么，不过。”

“我把所有最好的调情法子都留着给总统。”他抛个媚眼。

“好吧，你最好该回去那边了。”她向他的肩后扫视。“即使是我都能看出来他们对个无名CIA占用场上的英雄这么长时间感到不耐烦了。”

查尔斯叹息着，直起身。他对重现公众形象作出的努力肉眼可见。突然他看起来就像是向周围辐射着健康和快乐。

“投射，”他做个鬼脸。“对这批货可不能示弱。”

她倾身并吻他的脸颊。“完事之后好好休息，拜托。你也得关心一下自己，你知道的，教授。”

她看见他在听到那个老代号时漾出那个真挚的笑容，即使他已经扎进那热切的人群当中。**保重（take care），查尔斯。以上帝爱的名义，保重。我们太需要你了，不能失去你。**即便查尔斯这时听到了她的想法，他也没有任何反应。

—

那“糟糕的一天”来得比他们任何人的预想都要快，甚至叫一向警戒的莫拉都措手不及。她以几分钟之差错过了在纽约的决战，然后一个钟头一个钟头地把时间浪费在向错误的人身上问话。她因为她的失误被扔进了监狱，虽然在那时几乎算不了什么。

他们在一周之后释放了她，并且表现得好像整件事都是她的想象产物。她看着每个新闻台循环播放着查尔斯的同一个全国演讲的片段，六天之前的。在那之后还没有X战警的动向，莫拉看着媒体不断自说自话地循环，直到潮流转向。她不喜欢它们所前进的方向。她痛恨查尔斯是对的。

事件发生大概三周以后，汉克把她从忧郁中叫了出来。

“呃，”他缓慢地说，“我，呃，我得需要一些帮助。”

莫拉闭上眼，在呼吸下长长地用力咒骂。那个混蛋。他就没意识到她已经老到当不了保姆（babysitting）了吗？

“可以，”她说道，在她重新找到控制方法的时候。“我会给你地址。咱们来聊聊。”

汉克到地方的时候，还是一如既往的显眼并且一如糟糕地局促，莫拉朝他露出微笑。

“所以。查尔斯告诉了你多少？”

他一本正经地眨眨眼。“关于什么的？”

亲爱的老天爷。她可不是自找的这个，查尔斯，你这彻头彻尾的混蛋。她很想收拾东西走人，但她不能让他失望。查尔斯当然知道这一点了。媒体，她毫无感情地想，极力希望查尔斯能听到；他们对查尔斯的认识可能是正确的。

她对汉克微笑。“让我们从头开始。”

汉克倒吸了一口气。


	3. Hank

**Hank**

汉克大概是有三周没注意到这一点。他不确定自己是否还会继续无视下去，如果不是斯考特和暴风女的话。那是一个尤其磨人的周三下午—即使是和所有那些孩子，他们的能力还有缺乏控制在一起，也不是每一天都会有人让教室里起火，分解老师（暂时的，感谢上帝），并全员在早上十一点之前就都严重食物中毒的。这甚至还是汉克从早餐以来第一次找到机会坐下来，他模糊地记得。所以就当斯考特和暴风女出现在校长室门口，在一片诡异的寂静中干瞪着他的时候，他感到勉为其难是完全情有可原的。

“怎么了？”汉克问道。他的最近的耐心储备不太充足。“现在又怎么了？”

“呃，”斯考特明智地开口，即使是透过他的护目镜也看得出来他像在惊叹。奥洛洛四处环视着房间就好像她从来没见过这儿似的。“有些东西你得看看。”

汉克叹了口气。他真的不想站起来。“说吧，斯考特，到底怎么回事？”

斯考特看向奥洛洛；奥洛洛看回来。

“我们可以这么告诉你，”她说着，朝向汉克。“但我真觉得你该去亲眼看看。”

她的语气很肃穆，她只有在真的有事情困扰到她的时候才会像这样。真的困扰，就比如说是“他们又在讨论把我驱逐出境而且他们手里还有A型项圈”。而斯考特脸上一副大开眼界的惊讶表情也没好到哪去。

“好吧，”汉克叹了一口气，凄凉地望着他的三明治。“带路吧。”

他们一刻不停地穿过学校，甚至走到空地上也没有回头。盛夏里太阳灼灼逼人，汉克感到他的耐心开始逐渐减退，就在汗珠划过眉毛时。

“听着，你们，”他在身后叫住他们。“如果这是什么恶作剧之类的，咱们能不能换一天？我现在真的不在状态——”

“我们快到了，”暴风女说，汉克想问“快到哪儿了？”他们就快走到宅第边缘了。但究竟什么…

“看（look），”斯考特在他们从主路穿行出去，然后转弯回来的时候指道。

汉克照做了（looks）。他不知道他该去看些什么，而当他看到那个的时候他张大了嘴，向他们展示着他昭然若揭的心情。

**「琴葛蕾天赋少年学校」**

汉克盯着看了一会儿（stares）。他又盯了一会儿。突然，空气中出现了一股寒意，然后一切都开始扭曲变形，像是在聚焦。他眨眨眼。

“这是什么？”

“我知道的就是，”斯考特说，“我做了这个并把它挂在了这儿。”

汉克转身看他。“你说啥？为什么？”

“我不知道。我甚至都不记得我做了这个。好吧，不是，其实我记得。”他摇着脑袋，就像在试着清理它。“我记得我在制作这个然后把它带到了这儿来，但我不记得—有这么做的念头。就像是说这是我的主意，但我不记得是怎么想出来的。”

汉克在沉默中消化着这句话。很快，奥洛洛说道：

“汉克…你上一次见到教授是什么时候？”

汉克眨了眨眼。那股自他脊椎上奔流而下的寒意加剧了。

“我—”他停住，大脑一片混乱。“我不知道，说真的。你们呢？”

奥洛洛摇头。“我一整个早上都试图记起来，自从斯考特给我看了这个以后。”她冲那个标识点点头。“然后我感觉就好像是在今天早上，或者昨晚，或者其他什么时候。但我不记得我们聊了什么或者是在哪儿看见的他。最后一次我清楚记得的对话还是从纽约刚回来的时候。”

汉克开始感到晕眩（ill），“但那是好几周之前了。他一直在上课—”

“不，”斯考特插进来。“他没有。想想看。过去两周里我一直在教他的伦理学课，Gem接了生物课。”

“是他让你代课的吗？”

“不是。至少，我记不那么确切。我只是—**知道**我必须去上课。”

“你呢，汉克？”奥洛洛安静地问他。

“我？”

“当我们去找你的时候，你在校长室里。而且我觉得你一直都在工作。你上一次去你的实验室是什么时候了？我赌肯定不会是在这三周里头。”

汉克感到了坐一会儿的紧迫需求。“我不敢相信他竟然做出这种事。不会是在这一切之后。”

“做什么？”

“迷惑（whammy）我们所有人，”斯考特缓慢地说。“他必须得这么做。不仅仅是我们受影响，对吧？是整个学校。没有一个孩子向我问起他，那些最小的也没有，而且你们知道他经常给他们念书。他上一次缺席周五读书会的时候，他们几乎掀了整个学校。但现在他们就表现的像是—”

“像是他从未在这里，”奥洛洛收尾道。“像是他们不认识他。”

“这简直—”斯考特脸色苍白。“但是为什么？”

汉克一言不发，尽管他对原因已经有了相当合理的推测。这让他感到一阵恶寒（sick）。毫无预兆地，他起身，留下其他人在身后手忙脚乱地追逐。他要知道。他现在就要知道。他几乎是跑回了大宅，在他的猛醒之下斯考特和奥洛洛轻快地在后跑动。

穿过大门，爬上楼梯，经过生活区，那条远远在西翼最尽头几乎没什么人用的走廊。不是很多人都知道通往查尔斯卧室的路，但汉克已经把它刻在脑子里了，就在这大宅还是一间阴森的鬼屋，仅仅被一位烂醉如泥的心灵感应者和一位不肯离开的学生固守着的时候。真的，比他更熟悉这间屋子的唯一一人就是查尔斯本尊了。

汉克没费心敲门就冲了进去。他冻住了。他怀疑了一下，没错，但他看到的东西绝对是另一回事。

卧室里空无一人。不，不仅仅是空无一人。所有可控范围内的私人物品都被洗劫一空，任何的会显得它与大宅里其他房间不同的东西。衣柜里没有衣服。床头柜上没有照片。学校标准的亚麻床铺被规规矩矩地精心铺设整理，完全不见一个得把自己靠起来才能睡觉的人额外所需的软垫和毯子。浴室在旁边一点的地方，更宽敞了，摆了一条长凳，但比起那来说还有更多。这里没有轮椅。就连查尔斯那张许久不用但仍然放置在衣柜壁龛里的旧轮椅也不见了。整个房间和大宅里的其他房间看起来一模一样，准备着迎接一位新住客。这只可能意味着一件事。

“他不回来了。”汉克意识到。

斯考特和奥洛洛震惊地看着他，但他们也看的到这一点，只是还没能完全接受。奥洛洛往里头迈了几步，好像在搜寻着什么似的，可能是一点查尔斯的踪迹，他留下的任何东西。

“他为什么会走？”她问道，手指轻触着床罩，好像这么做就可以把她和这间屋子的前任主人多多少少连接起来。

“我们现在干什么？”

汉克耸肩，摇摇头。“我们继续工作。这些孩子需要我们，我们不能只是—”

“我不是这个意思，”斯考特皱起眉头。“当然，我们继续工作。我是说，我们拿查尔斯怎么办？咱们要去追他吗？”

“去哪里？”奥洛洛问，明显迷失了。“我们不知道去哪里找他。他没有留下任何指示或记录，他甚至没有—”她卡住了，接着用一种太过四平八稳的语调结束了她的话。“他甚至没有说再见。”

“他一定有他自己的原因，”斯考特冒险地推测。

“他确实有，”汉克说，望着他的脚。“很明显是我的错。”

另外二人转向他。汉克耸耸肩。

“就在—在瑞文死的时候，我没能…没能控制得很好。”

奥洛洛一片茫然地看着他。

“兄弟，”斯考特充满怀疑地拖长声音，那让汉克疼痛地想起了艾利克斯。“这就像是，这个世纪最不靠谱的供述。”

“不，我知道的。”汉克点头道。“我真的对琴身上发生的事感到非常抱歉。我真的是，斯考特。”

斯考特看向别处。“我知道。你说过的。一切都很好。”

一点都不好，但就这点争论也没有意义。汉克摘下眼镜来擦拭它，一个他早以为摆脱了的紧张时会有的小小习惯。

“葬礼之后的那天晚上，”他说道，眼睛一动不动盯着自己的脚，“查尔斯和我，我们…谈了话。我说了什么，然后他就像是…好吧，他不是非常他自己。他表现得就像她是个—我不知道。随便的一个客人。就像他已经向前看了一样。就像他早已这么做了，甚至在她—就像发生的一切都没什么问题。”

“你知道每个人都用他们自己的方式来处理哀痛，”奥洛洛开口，但汉克举起一只手，示意她打住。

“我知道。我只是—那让我失控了。然后我就跑到艾瑞克那里，就像瑞文过去一直做的那样。”

他没有告诉他们的是，那是在过去几十年间他第一次真正理解瑞文。汉克在见到查尔斯的第一面就陷入了爱河，就当查尔斯不仅对他的智力表示了全盘的欣赏，而是对全部的他，整套汉克·麦考伊，大脚还有一切表示欣赏时。那种爱，尽管是柏拉图式的，还很大程度地建立在英雄崇拜情结的基础之上，但从未减退过。他既喜欢瑞文，又对她感到奇怪，对她和她哥哥的关系。如果汉克在长大的时候有个查尔斯一样的哥哥，那他大概会每天早上为自己祈祷。但从瑞文嘴里说出来的关于查尔斯的每一句话都是批判的。即使是她对他天才的赞赏中都满含暗藏的讥讽。而就当她把血淋淋的查尔斯留在沙滩上时，汉克感到他的愤怒强烈得难以自持。

然而查尔斯没有任何感觉。他觉得她的行为合情合理。他从未停下过寻找她的脚步，企盼着有一天她能找到回家的路。而当她这么做了的时候，他接她回来，就像是领受一件天赐的礼物。别在意她回家只是因为艾瑞克出事了。汉克很高兴看到她，他当然了，但即使她留了下来，他也不能像查尔斯一样平和地应对她的态度。她会说这种话：「“这从来不是我的家，查尔斯。这是你的家。我只是在这里住过。”」，然后汉克就会因为她完全的缺乏感激或爱意而石化。某些对于他来说像是圣杯一样的东西，她会毫不在意地扔到一边还踩上几脚。他爱她，但他从来不能理解她。

然后他可以了。在他们埋葬她之后的那个夜晚，查尔斯在他的对面坐下，看起来并表现得就像一个电视版本的自己，试图扯出“过去的好时光”那一套的时候，汉克终于懂了。查尔斯拥有一项独一无二的天赋，强大得几乎可以算成他的二次变种，那就是在最错误的时间说出最错误的话。他可以就这么坐在那儿，滔滔不绝地说些空洞的陈词滥调，就好像瑞文的死亡不过是教室里发生的一起小事故，就好像对她**走了**的这个认知完全**无感**，荒谬的是，汉克感觉前所未有地接近瑞文。查尔斯在采取行动这方面就是个废物，他自己甚至看不见这一点。至于汉克—汉克已经受够了。

他现在一想到这件事就不由得为自己感到羞愧。在所有人当中选择跑到艾瑞克那里，就像瑞文曾做的一样。以和瑞文**一模一样**的方式背叛查尔斯。他思考这会不会让瑞文感觉好受一些。他只知道对他来说不会。

而现在查尔斯走了。

“汉克，”斯考特慢慢开口，这个世界是不是就在毁灭边缘了，如果**斯考特**才是那个理性的代言人？“听着，无论你对他说了什么，我很确定那也不会糟糕到让他离开自己的学校的。我是说，当然了，你是他的左膀右臂还是啥的，但来吧，兄弟。我们在说的可是查尔斯·泽维尔。这家伙连政府都不放在眼里。我很确定无论你对他说了什么话，他都能应付得了。”

这才是真相，当然。查尔斯又不是个会负气出走的十四岁女孩。但知道这一点并没有让汉克的负罪感减轻一点。

“他最近喝酒很厉害，”奥洛洛在紧随的沉默中说道。“你们注意到了吗？就像是，比他以前严重得多。”

这其实都取决于她说的究竟是哪个“以前”了，不是奥洛洛所能触及的那个“以前”。那是在她之前，汉克，在另一方面，清楚地记得在那古怪的十年间里，能看到清醒的查尔斯·泽维尔简直算得上是个小小奇迹。但她说的没错，这种状态确实有一阵子了。事实上是很长一阵子了，汉克甚至没注意到那过往的那美西斯匍匐归来的阴翳。

（那美西斯nemesis，复仇女神，多指天意，报应或宿敌）

“我觉着，”斯考特耸耸肩，“我倒从来没见他喝醉过。所以这真的意味着什么吗？”

“我就是说啊。你开心的时候可不会那么做。”

不，汉克想。你不会那么做。他的错，又一次。他的失败。他那时太专注于瑞文了，而查尔斯在轻松地掌控着局面，汉克当时轻易地忽视了这一点。

（厨房谈话的时候，查一坐下来就倒酒）

“所以…你觉得他去哪里了？”斯考特迟疑地问道。

汉克叹了口气，摇摇头。你可能会觉得对一个像查尔斯一样好认的人很难完全离开原来的圈子。毕竟，在过去的几年间他曾登上每一本蜚声世界的报刊封面。无数次。总是和善，诚恳，敞开。然而他从未宣传过关于自己的某个方面，那就是他的能力范围。在琴成为核心人物后，这一点很容易就被忽视，对比之下每个人都看轻了它。但查尔斯可是个omega级的心灵感应者，如果他不想被找到，那么没人甚至能接近他。

电光火石间，汉克突然想到大宅里除了查尔斯的办公室和卧室之外还有一个房间是查尔斯的常出没区。「好吧，他可不能把它们也带走。」

但当汉克从电梯里出来的时候，斯考特和奥洛洛在后面拖拖拉拉地跟着，他控制不住浮现出一种滑稽的感觉：这也行不通。之后的结果证明，他是对的。扫描仪在他的虹膜上聚焦，然后一个悦耳的女声几乎是抱歉地提醒他：

“汉克·麦考伊博士已识别。拒绝进入。”

“什么？”斯考特在他身后大叫。“但这是**你的**机器！你建造了它。”

汉克叹气，嘴角扯起一个勉强的微笑。查尔斯够彻底。

“但只有心灵感应者才能打开它，”他回复道。“而且不是每个心灵感应者都能做到。”

“不过，如果你想进去就能进去，对吧？”奥洛洛用胳膊捅他。

“当然了。”他耸耸肩。查尔斯是很多东西，但不是工程师或程序员。“不过这又是为了什么？”

那扇紧闭的门奇怪地抚慰人心。查尔斯费劲地做这些事情说明着一些很人类的东西。就像是在肋骨上的轻轻一杵。就像是他选择留在身后的一部分查尔斯。并不多。可能是最务实的那一部分。毕竟，查尔斯不可能完全拆掉这东西，对吧？但—如果他真的想这么干他肯定能找到法子。对吧？这希望很微弱，但汉克会接受它。

“来吧，”他叹息着说道，身为权威的重量压在他身上，勉强而无可避免。“看来作为这里的成年人，我们有不少事儿要做。”

“噢老兄，”斯考特拖长声音，揉着后脖子，“认真的？”

奥洛洛看起来只是很困惑，但这都会过去的，汉克想道。这些都会没入墙壁与地基之中，成为学校传说与智慧的一部分。孩子们会对新来的到访者悄声诉说那位传奇般的泽维尔教授，他放弃了他的家，他所有的财富，他为变种人同胞奉献的人生，然后简单地消失在一个安静的日子里，身后不曾留下他的踪迹。

他们得托人来画肖像，汉克在他们回去的时候沉思道。瑞文会为此大发脾气的，但这样才公平。汉克能接受门口名字的变更，因为这显然是查尔斯所想要的。在之后汉克每一次看到它或者听到它的时候，只会不易察觉地颤抖一下。他会学着与它共处的。但他如果放任查尔斯永远抹掉他的遗赠，他会被诅咒的。无论那个男人犯过什么错误，要不是他，他们之中没人会在这里，而且大多数人都不会活着，更不用说安全并被接纳了。

“我觉得我们需要新开一堂课，”汉克这么说着走回他的（现在真的是他的）办公室。“「变种人史」。或者「变种人权」。我会把名字想出来。我们的学生需要学习我们真正的历史。万磁王的出身。查尔斯所做的一切。我们的英雄，与敌人。第一战的每个人。”天哪，他真的成了剩下来的唯一一个吧，他是吧？他清了清喉咙。“包括瑞文。不是那个他们在电视上看到的女孩。是真正的瑞文。”

这将会是个难以诉诸于口的故事，但他会让那实现的。有什么东西在他心里安定下来，就当他说出那些话的时候。某些自那决定命运的太空任务以来一直不对劲的东西，终于找到了应许之地。

“我觉得这是个好主意，”斯考特说。带着某种非典型的迟疑，他加上一句，“我想写关于琴的那一章。”

汉克注视着他。“我不觉得有谁比你更有资格来做这事了。”

好吧，这就是查尔斯（会做的），但查尔斯并不在这里。模模糊糊地，汉克想象他会不会愿意接受采访。不知道为什么，他对此表示有点儿怀疑。

“我会帮忙，”奥洛洛说道，斯考特的肩膀放松下来。

“那好吧，”汉克说，“我们有工作要做。我明天会把最新的计划表发给你们。”

当那扇沉重的木门在他背后合上，他深深吸了一口气并闭上眼睛。「你会让我去做什么？」他向着空荡荡的房间发问，这里并没有那安心，熟悉的存在。

**「Live.Work.Thrive.」**

**（ 去生活。去工作。去奋斗。）**

不，查尔斯并没在和他说话，但汉克却能听到他的声音说出这些单字，清晰得像是他还在这房间里头。这很容易，去想象、重现所有那些查尔斯鼓励他或是其他人的那些时光，以他那股对人类潜能坚定的信念，对他每一个学生身上的潜能。汉克丧失过他的信念，但查尔斯不会放弃他，就像他不曾放弃艾瑞克。

或是瑞文。

随着一声叹息，汉克睁开眼睛，走回他的桌前坐下，抽出一张白纸，开始写作。


	4. Erik

艾瑞克把他的网撒得尽量广。他从来没想到这种事情会成为可能，所以就在他们把屁股都挪回纽约之后，他保持低调。对他来说这是每次搞完大事情以后的标准流程，所以他甚至压根没想要直接回家。直到他知道不会惹事上身为止。

他等待着，收听新闻。他期待着再次成为通缉令上的头号对象，还有那些追捕他的命令，但那些都没发生。哦，他们在讨论这个，好吧。但那时有些还算有良心的政府官员泄漏了关于那次半合法的突袭，以及用抑制项圈把人拖走的相关消息，那帮自由主义者们呼天抢地。一阵理想的风暴在媒体上降临，将公众分为两大阵营，而后无穷无尽的辩论便拉开了序幕。当“保护我们的变种兄弟”小队首次被人在白宫前目击的那一刻，艾瑞克就知道都结束了。他们只用受些不痛不痒的惩罚就可以脱身。这是个好消息，但一部分的他情不自禁地感到些微的失望。

他对查尔斯在媒体报道上销声匿迹感到奇怪。目前以来，这是他最喜欢的新闻环节。已经好几年了。看查尔斯把那些偏执到让总统哭鼻子或是擦地板的记者们绕得团团转，支撑他度过了开罗事件的余波。这个，还有查尔斯为他进行的积极辩护，都是些明目张胆的谎言。都只是因为有些人不小心走错了路，真的。

不，这不公平。查尔斯那么说不是在说谎。他就是那种真的信那一套的人。什么人人都有美好的一面。什么每个人都能被帮助。甚至是艾瑞克。甚至是在…之后。好吧。所有一切。

很久以前艾瑞克认为这就是查尔斯的天真幼稚，这让查尔斯弱小。他现在则早已领教了这“弱点”里来的威力。不是他自己能加以利用的那种。但这股力量若放在一个查尔斯一样的人的手里就成了一件武器，比艾瑞克的全部所有都更加强大，甚至是较他自己的心灵感应而言都是。

这一次，查尔斯只在镜头上出现了一回，就在他们回来的隔天。他看起来相当破碎不堪，但依旧在以往常的的得体姿态讲话。他承担所发生事件的一切责任，包括艾瑞克的所作所为，这让艾瑞克哼了一声并翻翻眼睛。然后他彬彬有礼却毫不含糊地建议政府也承担他们的那一部分，总结一下就是：琴和他们的确造成了一些破坏，没错，但依旧是从外星人入侵当中拯救了地球。没错，那**是**一次外星人入侵，别信FBI告诉你的什么随便恐怖分子团伙那一套。而总统为了优先使用他秘密研发的项圈需要提供什么好处？他的决定是由他的公民作出的吗？你为什么不去问问他呢？

这就是聪明的，典型的查尔斯。这也是一个明显玩儿完了的查尔斯。公众并没看到这一点，但这对艾瑞克来说昭然若揭。查尔斯的四分钟录音片段在所有的主流媒体上点燃了为时一周的旷日持久的辩论，引发了七项相关调查，但他再也没在镜头上出现过。一部分的艾瑞克，对十天后总统再次对X战警笨拙地示好时，汉克是接过橄榄枝的人并不感到惊讶。查尔斯不见了。

他在哀悼，艾瑞克想。他刚刚失去了瑞文。他们都是。还有琴，无论在哪些方面，对他来说都好得就像一个女儿。要查尔斯近日里去仰望天空上那如图腾一般的，绕转着这颗星球的凤凰光晕可非易事。不过，那可是查尔斯。那不可思议的男人也许还会觉得这是个安慰。

既然除了再次被称作头号公敌之外没有别的紧急危险，艾瑞克去作了一场洲际旅行，密切与他的联络人们接触。他依旧警戒周边的情况，但他的偏执已经有好一阵子只成为他脑内的背景噪音，很容易就能忽略掉它。一场对项圈制造机构发起的突袭听起来相当诱人，但他把它略了过去。令他惊讶的是，他从查尔斯的书中学到了一课，建议他的朋友们为这场奇袭招募一些人类“同僚”。当他们不可避免地陷入危险时，会出于公关目的需要他们的。这可能不是查尔斯所想的那种“融合”。这个想法让艾瑞克微笑起来。 

他那时在墨西哥意识到了一些不对劲的地方。查尔斯不仅仅是在极力避免参与琴·葛蕾事件。他完全杳无音讯（radio-silent）。X战警被人们议论，但他们从不在电视或互联网上现身。确切来讲，在过去的三周里他们正式露面了两次，里面都有汉克·麦考伊博士的参与。艾瑞克皱起了眉，看着汉克和司法//部长在一间昏暗小酒吧的小小屏幕上握手。汉克在聚光灯下的反应一如既往—极端地不适并且比平常更加笨手笨脚。但这一次他身上有什么东西不一样。有种奇怪的顺从感。艾瑞克不知道为什么在看到这一幕时，他的心开始狂野地跳动。

他在查尔斯的学校里没有直接联系人——他可没疯到那地步。但他有一些中间人，和学校里的学生或是他们的家长处的不错。艾瑞克一点儿也不为此感到羞耻。这些年来，他就是这样监视查尔斯和他那帮乐呵呵的小团队的。他谨慎又急迫地展开行动。他必须得知道。

当回应到来时，那依旧大大震惊了他。显然，泽维尔教授在琴·葛蕾的守灵期间便退休了，并以她的名字重新命名了学校（天哪，查尔斯），那之后便不留线索地离开了。并且因为某种不可思议的奇迹（奇迹，哈），媒体没听到一点儿风声，甚至学生和家长都对此未置一词。汉克还没有发表任何正式公告（毫不意外），但显然，他现在成了校长，暴风女成了X战警的头头。根据他的情报说，没有人知道X教授在哪里。

一群傻逼，艾瑞克毫不留情地想道，但他很着急。不留痕迹地消失不是查尔斯的作风。想到他会认输这一点就叫人难以忍受。查尔斯不是那种会放弃的人。他只有过一次脆弱的时候。好吧，虽然那一次持续的时间是很长，但他已经再也不是那个人了。已经二十多年没这样了。放弃这两个字眼就没写在他的基因里头。但是也许…

艾瑞克骤然停住。如果不是这样呢？如果查尔斯的处境就和第一次踏上吉诺沙的艾瑞克一样呢？会有这么简单吗？难以置信却简单？如果艾瑞克都能放下双臂，疲于战斗，查尔斯会不会也有同样的感觉？

无从知晓。他的五脏六腑都在告诉他查尔斯遇到麻烦了。哪里会是地球最有名的人之一会去的地方，如果他不回家的话？还有—哦，另一种想法几乎让艾瑞克窒息。查尔斯不仅仅是离开了学校。他是离开了他唯一有过的家。他的整个家庭，如果他有的话，就会是那里。要是一个人离开了那里，他又会去哪儿？

所以艾瑞克把他的网撒的尽量广。他让他的中间人们彻彻底底地盘查，取消了之前的任何任务。这使一些人的眉毛上扬，但艾瑞克在他一生中从不能更不在意了。某些事情急切地告诉他，时间就是金钱。这一次他不能迟到。任何时候都可以，这一次不行。

但一周又一周的时间过去了，搜索无果。他没想这会是件容易事，但该死，查尔斯。你就不能这一回合作一点？他本处在耐心耗尽并去搞出件戏剧性的惊天动地的大事情的边缘，为了把查尔斯逼出来，直到他接到那通电话。巴黎。**巴黎**。艾瑞克不知道该如释重负地哭出声还是为那其中暗含的“操你”意味笑出声来。他在登机的时候还有点在这两者之间徘徊不定。

查尔斯看起来就像屎。艾瑞克从来没见他这样过。甚至查尔斯在把他救出监狱，并对他的脸饱以老拳作为问候的时候也没有这样。他那时是疯了，没错。愤怒。受伤。但也—激情四溢。他燃烧地明亮刺目，即使那时他的火焰是毁灭性的。他体内有着如此充足的斗志，这一次终于给表现了出来，艾瑞克好容易才把它们控制住。查尔斯，对他来说，从未看起来如此令人神魂颠倒。如此迷人。

这个独自坐在桌前，颓在自己椅子里的男人是任何东西，但不激情四溢。查尔斯看起来被榨干了。艾瑞克觉得他甚至不需要心灵感应就能让周围的人忽略掉他。那内心火焰的消失就是天衣无缝的伪装了。这也同样佐证了艾瑞克依旧有一颗能够破碎的心。他握紧了象棋套组的把手，继续向前，然后他能看见查尔斯在意识到他的存在的那一刻猛地直起了脊椎，肩膀重新紧绷起来。这不是一个人准备战斗的姿态。这是一个人防御冲击的姿势。

“退休生活感觉如何？”艾瑞克问道，因为他是个傻逼，但至少要比“你好啊，老朋友”好得多，这东西早上开始就在他脑子里挥之不去。

查尔斯注视着他，紧张，猜忌，明显没等着什么好消息。

“你在这里干什么，艾瑞克？”

“来看望一个老朋友。”

查尔斯继续盯着他，好像在寻找爆发的征兆。艾瑞克轻微地笑了。

“来一局吗？” （“Fancy a game?”）

查尔斯向下望着那套象棋组，他表情里的什么东西变化了，转瞬即逝以至于艾瑞克没能跟上。他在胸前叉起双臂。“今天不了，谢谢你。”

他听起来很空洞。垮掉的。他已经认定了艾瑞克不是威胁，但他也没往下进一步看了。

艾瑞克倾身向前。“很久以前，你救了我的命。”

查尔斯在座位里直起身体，卸下了防卫。现在艾瑞克拥有他的全部注意力了。

“然后你给了我一个家。现在我想为你做同样的事情。”

难以置信。怀疑。很明显查尔斯看得出来他是认真的，但他不相信自己的感觉。尽管他很想。这都写在他脸上了。查尔斯从来没有什么事情能瞒过他。或者只是他没那样尝试过。

“只下一局嘛，”艾瑞克哄骗，“看在旧交情的份上。”

这就像是给饥饿难耐的人送上一片面包，而那个人甚至已经绝望到不会再讨要它，艾瑞克应当对此感到难过。一部分的他的确是，但更多地，他能感觉到愉悦如气泡一般翻涌着逼近表面，他怕它们随时可能会溢出来。他就坐在这里，对查尔斯伸出两只紧拢的拳头，充满玩味，以他只与这个男人有过的方式；故作可爱；说真的，以他和妻子甚至都从未有过的方式。

他看的出来查尔斯会让步的。他没有那个说“不”的勇气。艾瑞克通晓他的弱点，并知道那最大的一个。他从没拿这个要挟过查尔斯，因为在这一点上，他们对等。

查尔斯摇摇头，轻轻点了点艾瑞克的指节，接触中迸发出一阵温暖。艾瑞克张开手掌，递出一枚白色卒子，没法控制地对着查尔斯露出傻笑。他觉得这可笑极了，为此感到晕乎乎的。

“我会对你手下留情的，”他说，振作着想冷静下来却惨败了。

但查尔斯只是瞪大了眼睛注视他，最后总算跟了上来。“不，你才不会。”

然后他笑了起来。终于，终于，艾瑞克让他笑了出来，这感觉就像是胜利。他已经好久没听到查尔斯笑过了。

他们下得不可救药的糟糕，两个人都是。这不是故意为之。艾瑞克感到微醺，因为查尔斯一点点地卸下他的防备，无意识地，一层又一层。他无法感到满足。他从未以这种方式拥有过查尔斯，在最开始的时候也没有，那时没有什么挡在他们中间，除了过去之外没有什么能将他们分离。但过去就是这样，它不会伤害你，除非你选择抓住它。为了此刻，为了哪怕是仅仅一个机会，艾瑞克都会毫不犹豫地选择放手。

这一天在他们身边流逝。他们点了些吃的，然后是酒。他们和一群美国游客谈天说地，然后是一对相当可爱的法国情侣。他们又继续玩下去。然后突然地，整条街道暮色四合、寂寂无声，他们成了唯一还在这里的人。

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯轻轻地说道，带着那种直率，痛苦的留恋神情望着他，艾瑞克感到他的心再一次碎成了片。“我很感谢这些，我的朋友。为今天的这些。但…你知道我不能跟你走。”

肾上腺素在他的神经里奔涌，他的嘴里一阵尖锐的金属味道。「冷静（calm）」，艾瑞克强迫着告诉自己。「冷静，冷静，你能做到的。」他不知道这个想法从何而来，一定是直接来自于某个他不信的神那里，因为他接着做的下一件事完全就是他人生中最明智的一件。

他伸向桌子对面，把查尔斯的手放在他的手里。不是握手。只是握住，他的拇指在手腕下的柔软地方画着圈。查尔斯注视着他。三十年来，一长串的互相伤害比他们之间的赤道还要长， 而是这个，**这**使他震惊至无言。

“我觉得你能，”艾瑞克柔声说 ，“如果你不想那样，我能理解。”

“艾瑞克—”

“不，听我说完。拜托。“他紧紧握住查尔斯的手。“拜托了，查尔斯。”

查尔斯放弃了。他从来就没有机会。艾瑞克向前探身。

“我们从没到过这一步，你和我之间。我从来没觉得它有可能发生，从来没梦想过它会成真。但我们现在到了。而且我不觉得我们还再有机会到这一步了。”

查尔斯清了清喉咙，看向一边。“你是在说‘及时行乐（carpe diem)’吗？

艾瑞克挫败地叹口气。“不。只是—自我们相遇以来，大概多少，有三十还是多少年来着？我们一直处在这奇怪的关系当中。我们拥有一切。我们彼此背叛，我们战斗，然后再战，彼此伤害还有—你没看到吗？我们做尽了一切，除了好的那一部分。查尔斯。我是说现在就是践行那好的一部分的时候。”

查尔斯的眼神死死盯住他们紧紧交缠的双手。“你真的…你真的想要这个？想要—我？”

艾瑞克眯起了眼睛。“这吓到你了。”

“不，”查尔斯迅速地回答，但几乎立刻就补充道，“并且是的。我…我只是不敢相信你**仍然**想要这个。想和我一起。”

“啊，”艾瑞克稍微向后靠去。“所以你以前就知道了。”

查尔斯点点头，依旧没有看他。

“什么时候？”

“我们的第一次招募旅行。就是那个在佛罗里达的女孩，那个能够通过接触辨认出人们最深处、最黑暗的欲望的？”

“我记得，”艾瑞克说。“她不小心碰到了我然后就尖叫着逃走了。你说你在抹去那段记忆的时候并没有看它们。”

“我撒谎了，”查尔斯承认道。“但这都是出于自保，我没准备好看到那些，也不知道怎么应对它。我还以为她看见了你以某种扭曲的方式杀死肖。我从来没想到…然后我那时想—那时我想告诉你我所看见的，但我吓坏了，艾瑞克。我已能看到我沉醉于你，那大大吓到了我。当我能找到一些头绪的时候，一切已经太晚了。”

艾瑞克知道他看到了什么。那画面在他脑中清晰地一如那古怪的三十年前。查尔斯能看见他被推到门上，艾瑞克压在他身上，意乱情迷地吻着他，放低自己的身体直到跪在地上，他向上望着，用能力拉开查尔斯的拉链。整个画面继续向前推进，当然了，但当时那女孩已经放开了他。

“再也做不到那样了，我恐怕。”查尔斯有点难过地微笑道。

艾瑞克向前倾身，抓住他两只手，用力握着。“你觉得我会在意那个吗？查尔斯，看在上帝份上。我**爱**你。而且你该死的很清楚。”

“操，艾瑞克。拜托只要—”

“不，”艾瑞克摇头道。“不，我不会的。知道为什么吗？因为你就也一样坏。你本可以让我烂在监狱里或者把我交给政府，你有无数次机会可以把我赶出你的路，如果那并非真实。你绝对不会在他们不愿意给我吉诺莎的时候代表我向他们极力游说。对，我知道那个，别看起来这么惊讶。告诉我我错了，查尔斯。来，告诉我还有别的原因。”

“好吧，”查尔斯回答，艾瑞克一直酸楚思念的那股激情重燃了。鲜活完好。“好吧，我为你而愚蠢（I’m stupid for you）, 我一直都是。你开心了吗？”

“激动人心，”艾瑞克笑道。“你为什么对我大喊大叫的？”

“我—”查尔斯准备反驳，然后意识到他确实那么做了。他笑了起来，摇摇头。“天啊，你让我…”他慢慢说下去，仍然笑容满面，望着艾瑞克，像是在质疑他的清醒程度。“我在你的岛上还能做些什么？”

艾瑞克感到自己的笑容扩大了，那让他的脸裂开。“有一个不错的梨园需要多加养护。还有一个菠萝园也是。”

“我恨你。”

“不，你才不恨。”

——

那一晚，艾瑞克在天亮之前，查尔斯宾馆房间的陌生包围之中醒来。查尔斯不在，而且床是冷的。不过阳台门是开着的，艾瑞克站起身，像只猫一样无声无息地，他并不非常焦急，但还是走到了那儿。查尔斯双手搭在栏杆上，托着下巴，凝视着远方。在遥远的地平线上，天空暂时呈现出橙色与绯红的色彩。那并非日出的方向。

“我完了，”查尔斯头也不回地说道，声音平静而认命。“我近些日子一直都在试图搞清楚，但这就是了。没什么剩下的了。我完了。”

不，艾瑞克想道。这就是问题所在。查尔斯没有玩儿完。长远来看还没有。而如果艾瑞克放任它，这个念头会把他撕成碎片的。所以他以只有他做得到的方式补全了这句话。他是完了—暂时而已。那就让这再长一些吧。长长的，不断延伸，永无止境。这个，他可以与之生活共处。

“外面很冷，”他粗暴地说，“回床上来。”

查尔斯缓缓转过身，好似从白日梦中醒来，他向上望着他，然后笑了。“这就来，亲爱的。”

艾瑞克报复性地用能力拽动他的椅子。


	5. Charles

**Charles**

他尝试警告艾瑞克，但艾瑞克不听。艾瑞克从来都不听他的。查尔斯应当早已了然于心了。现在是他们在巴黎的第二周的尾声，而这段时光十分美妙，正与它的痛苦程度相当。查尔斯尝试着去关注那些美妙的片段，大部分都成功了。

他们去博物馆，还有那些迷人的艺术画廊，甚至去看了一出戏。他们打包起野餐篮，在里面装上新鲜面包，乳酪，酒，还经常有牡蛎，因为艾瑞克在宠坏他。他们在草地上摊开棋盘下棋，沿着河边散步。他们多年以来第一次无拘无束地畅谈，全无必要绞尽脑汁玩弄对方于股掌间的负累。

艾瑞克和他每天晚上都会做爱。有时能行。有些时候，行不通，但几乎无关紧要。那些日子里，查尔斯需要的不多。仅仅充满爱意的触碰就足以令他沉溺了。几年来，实际上是几十年来，他唯一经历的一点点人类接触都是诊所式的，在那定期的体检中，汉克出于尊重尽可能地不多碰他。查尔斯有过一个按摩治疗师，但他近些年来都忙的抽不开身保持会面。他的背痛是生理性的，感谢上帝。生理疼痛一直是他能隐去的。除了必要的接触之外，还有一些正式的，职业化的。这里一次握手，那里一次贴面吻。瑞文在古巴事件很久以前就不再拥抱他了，最近几年间也只有受到重大惊吓后的寥寥几次。但查尔斯不再以身犯险了，就像她在那决定命运的一天所粗率地指出来的。所以就没人需要这样做了。

他不想黏在艾瑞克身上不放，并尝试着把那些接触好好地定量分配，持续地思索着。多少算太过了？多少不正常？除此之外，令人不快的呢？虽然艾瑞克永远不会让他停下，但查尔斯不想成为被可怜的对象。艾瑞克以那种方式看他就足够让人大跌眼镜的了。他似乎也与查尔斯同样渴望接触，寻求任何借口向他探去。查尔斯尽量不事无巨细，因为这么做是毁掉它的最快办法，但他忍不住。那让他心中疑云密布。艾瑞克有过一个妻子。艾瑞克有过一大票情人。艾瑞克不应当老对查尔斯大喊大叫。好像每次查尔斯退开的时候伤到他了一样。好像如果查尔斯拒绝他的话他就会死掉一样。他想去相信这一点，但他不能。这说不通。所以他测试着、疑问着这一点，探向艾瑞克的思想一遍又一遍地查看，但他找到的便只有磐石般的坚定与源源不断的充沛耐心。

**耐心**。这让他想大笑。如果说有一种品质是艾瑞克·兰榭尔，伟大强大的万磁王所从未具备的，那就会是它了。艾瑞克甚至在以身犯险时都没有耐心来斟酌他的行动。尽管现在—现在，和查尔斯一起，他看起来除此之外别无他物。查尔斯能感到它在他体内，那对查尔斯的克制的轻微笑意。那种理解，同情，以及它们所产生的真真正正漫无边际的耐心。他甚至不像任何一个普通人一样会对查尔斯的缺乏信任感到冒犯。他只是全盘收下。

“我哪儿也不去，”艾瑞克会这么低语，指头嵌入查尔斯的背部，让他半是疼痛半是愉悦地呻吟，当那些不可思议的结开始消退的时候。“你可以随便看。什么时候都行。我想要你在那里面。我想要你在那外面。我想要你。”

所以查尔斯就顺其自然了。让他自己去触碰。让艾瑞克拥住他。让他在完事之后长达几个小时地爱抚，让他在愉悦之中蜷起身体。他试图给予与他所得同样多的美好，但他们越这么做，他就感到泪水在他的眼眶里上涌。这会结束。这是很棒。这不可思议地太好了，并且会马上结束。那时他要如何独自面对生活？

“你不该返程了吗？”他随意地向艾瑞克发问，隔着牛角包和咖啡。

艾瑞克在看报纸，法文的，真是卖弄；他甚至没抬眼。

“你走我就走。”

查尔斯放下杯子。荒唐的男人。

“艾瑞克，”他说，向前探身。“你不能就这样放弃你的家。”

艾瑞克抬起眼来，柔和地笑了。“你说得对。”

查尔斯想吻他，非常想。也想狠狠地揍他。冲动的这种矛盾对他早就不新鲜了，一旦是在面对艾瑞克。

“艾瑞克，我的爱，我之前就告诉过你了。你不想要我在你的岛上。我在那里没有任何用处。”

艾瑞克放下报纸，整齐地把它叠好。他眼里幽默的痕迹消失了，但柔软没有。这是查尔斯还在每天奋力适应的一点，艾瑞克毫无保留的坦诚。

“你不必非得有用，查尔斯。你可以做一切想做的事情，或者什么都不干，我不关心。我只想要你和我在一起。我没有日程的。”

「但是我有，」查尔斯苦涩地想到，「我总是有，甚至是在我不知道的时候。」

他没有把它广播出来，但他的脸大概出卖了他，因为艾瑞克就像听到了一样注视着他。

“我相信你，”他简单地说。

**简单地。**天哪。

“你不该，”查尔斯说，向一边看去，快速地眨着眼，但眼泪还是流下来了。他迅速又愤怒地把它抹掉。“你不该相信我，艾瑞克。没有人该这么做。即便我什么都没做，即便是我**认为**我什么都没做的时候，我也是个毒瘤。至于当我觉得要出去做些好事的时候，天哪。每个人都该逃跑寻找掩护。”

艾瑞克静静的听着，没有打断他，有些东西在他心里坚固起来，逐渐成型。这就是查尔斯一直知道的那个艾瑞克，那个不会让查尔斯因为蠢话就自暴自弃的人。

”你觉得我不懂这种感受吗？“他问。”查尔斯，我可能是唯一能理解的人。至少你所及之处，一切都变成黄金。我所及之处，一切都化为尘土。但我们不能活在过去。我终于明白。”

“这就是我说的意思！”查尔斯直起身，泄气地。“不活在过去！我做不到。艾瑞克，我不知道除此之外我还能成为什么了。怎么换条新路。我尝试过但我做不到，一直都行不通。如果我这么做了，琴现在还活着。如果我这么做了，我永远不会失去瑞文。”

他现在哭了，并且无法克制，而他也不在意了。

艾瑞克，当然了，不为所动。他很冰冷，以他通常的那种面对查尔斯崩溃的方式。

“就我所知而言，琴并没有死。她超越了我们，这不是演讲里的粉饰。她进化了。所有人里面，你应当尤其清楚进化并不是一种选择，更别说它能表达人的意志了。而且如果你不是现在的你，查尔斯，如果你从未做出你的选择，地球现在就陨落了，被那些生物们接管。你不能像这样质疑你自己。你是第一个该知道这一点的人。”

“这是诡辩—”

“不。这是真相。”

“ 所以，如果你说任何事情的发生都有其原因，那请帮我理解一下。”

艾瑞克咧嘴笑出来。“我不。”

查尔斯摇着头，克制着笑容。“那瑞文呢？”

艾瑞克的笑容隐去了。“她是个复杂的人。”

“她是受尽煎熬的灵魂。”

“我们所有人不都是这样吗？还是说你想告诉我你整晚都睡得香甜?因为我从没那样想过，而现在我也据事实所知你并没有 。 ”

查尔斯摇摇头，闭上眼睛。“我本能帮助她的。我本能再多做一些的。”

“你做的够多了。查尔斯，听我说。觉得什么都是你的事是很**自大**的。没错，我们与其他人互动。没错，我们影响他们。但除非你真的接管她的意识，她依旧是她自己并做自己的选择。别漏了这一点。你知道我不赞成你于她所做的一切，但查尔斯，即使是一个瞎子也看得出来你这么做是出于爱。可能方向错了，偶尔地，但都一样。”

“我不确定瑞文是不是这么想的。”

“哦不？”艾瑞克微笑了。“你觉得她为什么这么多年来一直对你不离不弃？再说，你觉得她为什么从没掐过你的脖子？你妹妹，在控制冲动上可不太在行。”

查尔斯不由自主地哼了一声。“对，她确实不太行。”他安静了一会儿。“我想她。”

“我知道。”

查尔斯甚至不知道这个问题是从哪里冒出来的，但他突然听到自己问：“你和她有没有—？”

艾瑞克锐利地看了他一眼，然后放松下来。“没有。”

因为太多原因，这痛苦程度远超想象，但他还是问了出来。“为什么不呢？”

“因为还有更多紧急的事要做。还因为她第二次试图和我上床的时候她是变成你的样子过来的。”

查尔斯盯着他，忘记呼吸。“耶稣啊，”他悄声道，把脸埋在手里。“哦我的天啊，艾瑞克。这真是…”

“糟透了，”艾瑞克冷静地表示同意。“甚至比你想的更糟，因为那是我唯一一次真的起了兴致的时候。”

“哦我的天，瑞文，”查尔斯重复道，无法消化。“哦我的天，瑞文。”

他永远也不会知道她怎么还能受得了看他。

那一晚，他几乎是急迫地把艾瑞克拉到自己身上，想要去感受全部的他，在能做到的最大范围内。艾瑞克没有对此表示疑问，没有唠叨他要注意安全或是慢慢来，没有表现出额外的谨慎。这是一场战争，查尔斯不想赢的一场，至少现在不想，但他需要战斗下去。他需要它伤害他。他需要它是真实的。他需要用他所有的一切来抵抗它，这样才能使这抵抗崩溃。他需要被强迫着投降，被带到他忍耐的极限。

他没有进行投射，但他也没有必要了。艾瑞克懂。艾瑞克一直有这种非同寻常的理解查尔斯的能力，甚至比查尔斯本人还要透彻。艾瑞克处在主导地位是很自然的，如此自然以至于查尔斯忘记了这是种幻觉，他的能力不是他可以放弃的东西，无论他多么想。艾瑞克是如此完美，无情地让查尔斯呻吟，抽泣，让他脑内的快/感中枢一次又一次地爆炸，直到查尔斯喊着让他停下，尽管未提一言，艾瑞克的脑海里萦绕着他们的破碎，痛苦的荣耀，它无助，受尽折磨。而在那心底的某个最深处，一切都是从未发生的样子。

不顾肢体的痛楚，查尔斯拥住了他，他们在黎明前的黑暗中漂浮，都精疲力竭，但谁都没有睡着。

“我爱你，”查尔斯说，手掌上上下下地抚摸艾瑞克的肩膀与背弓，无法放手。“我爱你。我爱你。”

艾瑞克吻了他，深深地，沉浸地，不去在意他们的嘴唇都已受伤，还得贴的再近一些。他想听就像查尔斯想说，他们二人都需要这个。

“这么多年来我们对抗彼此，”艾瑞克咕哝道。“这么多年来，我梦想着这一刻。”

「我们不值得，」查尔斯想道，「谁也不值。（neither）」

“但我们已经拥有了，”艾瑞克说。“我不会放弃它，我也不会让你那么做，同样。（either）”

查尔斯几乎抬不起胳膊，但他把它们环绕过艾瑞克的脖子，把他搂得更近，无可救药地笑着。

“不，我的朋友。我可不会梦寐以求。”

——

查尔斯一直都很清楚他循规蹈矩不会太久的。就像是寓言里的蝎子，这是他的天性。他尝试过警告艾瑞克，但艾瑞克从来都不听。他在岛上待了一个月，照料着那个稀烂的菠萝园，只管自己的事情，在那开始之前。一开始都是些小事。小小的，无足轻重的，无害事情。 

邻居家的女儿请他教她读书。在餐厅里的青少年孑身一人，怀着孕并且吓坏了。农民们讨论着不健全的配套设施。矿里的一起事故。一对年轻情侣在森林里迷路，受到食肉动物攻击。

这导向了更微小，更无害的事情。在指挥中心附近建起一座图书馆。订购书籍。重新安排一些个人投资，并将其中最有前途的两项送到大陆上的医学院。

分析土样，在岛上划出一片区域去种那些现在常常被称作“超级食物”的东西。 即使是向健康坚果销售的一些少量有机和奇迹般的产品，也将有助于为贸易奠定坚实的基础。

然后事情渐渐越滚越大，没那么无害，更难忽视。那掌权者们的每周例会，显然是为了更新动态，收集建议而设。事实上，那是一个原始政府。众议决定建造一座医院—尽管那很小。一份家长们的请愿书，要求在大人们下地干活的时候开办某种形式的学校。

查尔斯等待着艾瑞克介入，结束这一切。艾瑞克可不像是没看到这发生的一切。 这股风从哪里来并不是一个谜。查尔斯不想这样，但他知道会是。这就是他。他控制不住。他需要被制止，而不是被放到那些毫无戒心的人中间，他们已经受的够多了。

“你为什么不让我停下？”他在一天下班回家的晚上问道。他没有提供上下文，但他也没那个必要。

艾瑞克注视着他。“我为什么要让你停下？”

“这不可能是你想要的。”查尔斯皱眉。“我知道你为什么在这里，艾瑞克。你不相信有朝一日人类会接纳我们。你在等着他们向我们开//战。这个地方本应是一座要塞。一个能抵挡攻击的庇护所。”

艾瑞克耸耸肩。“当然了，我不相信那帮人类会改变，还有当然，我等待着一场袭击。我正竭尽所能建造最完善的防御工事，还有维护我们的智囊网络。但我看不出我为什么要阻止你让这个地方变得更加宜居。”

“因为远不止这些！”查尔斯爆发了。“我们与他们有越多的贸易往来，越多的合作伙伴关系，要他们掉头袭击我们就越困难。贸易阻止战争，艾瑞克。一起工作的人们逐渐了解对方。发展关系。联系。**感受**。你知道我不是因为那神奇的健康功效才建议种奇亚籽的。我在放长线。我不想这样。但这就这么发生了。为什—你笑什么，你这个疯子？”

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克走向他，跪在轮椅前，握住查尔斯的手。“我都知道，这没关系的。”

“这**没关系**？你失智了吗？”

“当然没关系了。查尔斯，亲爱的（libeling），看看你四周。我们不必再与其他人开战了。这里有空间，给你的自由贸易乌托邦的或者给你脑子里其他主意的。这不妨碍我建立防御网络或储备武器。你说得对，我确实不信有什么东西能真正改变人类自身或者是他们看待我们的方式，但你知道吗—你可以尝试。你没有—你没有**骗**我，查尔斯。我在邀请你来岛上的时候就知道会发生什么。我以前就知道了。这地方是你的家，就像这是我的家。还有坦白讲，我们的规模变得有点儿太大了，而管理从来不是我的特长。”

“我开始感觉，”查尔斯在一拍心跳后慢慢地说，“是**你**骗了**我**。”

艾瑞克大笑。

“可能吧，”他倾身向前，把一个吻压在查尔斯的嘴唇上。“你介意吗？”

查尔斯捧着艾瑞克的脸，当他们视线锁住的时候他的笑意逐渐消退。

“你得看着我，艾瑞克，”他低声说。“我总是以最好的立意出发，而人们常常受伤。我停不下自己。但我觉得你做得到。向我保证你会。如果你觉得我对任何人构成了威胁的话。向我保证。”

“你为我这么做已经好多年了，”艾瑞克说，“我觉得我能行。”

然后他吻了查尔斯，一个深入，坚定，有力的吻，充满艾瑞克从不惧展示出来的力量。

「我就是种大型杀伤武器，」查尔斯想道，「一颗核弹，请求另一颗核弹来控制它。效果应当不错。」

艾瑞克不是感觉到了他的想法就是情绪，并不顾反抗把他捡了起来。

“我觉得你应当脱离一下自己的脑子，”他说，把查尔斯放到床上。“你可以反抗，”他的手撩起查尔斯的衬衫，“你可以尖叫。你可以叫我停下来，”他把衬衫从查尔斯脑袋上脱下来并把它扔到了一边。他靠的更近，用鼻子摩擦着查尔斯的喉底，呢喃着，“如果真的想让我停下，你知道怎么做。”

「我不会让你停下，」查尔斯想道，双手仿佛自有意志一般伸向他。他对这个人永远也看不够。已经一年了，他还没有习惯的迹象。

“我知道，”艾瑞克露齿而笑，他的眼睛变得幽暗，审慎地，饥饿着。“告诉我。”

“我爱你，”查尔斯脱口而出。“我是你的。”

他那晚最后一个连贯的想法是力量既是一种幻象，也是一种缺失。每个人都拥有它。每个人都做出选择。那是琴，一辈子生活在对自己能力的恐惧之中，而在最后选择了最大程度的拥抱它，不止拯救了自己，而是所有人。那是瑞文，一辈子憎恶着自己的能力，而仅仅是学着去接纳它的一部分，并且只是为了一个目的。那是汉克，他沿着同样的道路奔跑，虽然强度没那么大，但他在半路上做出了不同的选择，而且他可能还会成长为一名运动员。那是艾瑞克，他的力量天衣无缝地与他的核心交织，从不提出任何问题。那里还有像莫拉一样的人，他们的力量来自清醒的意志，来自他们每天每秒作出的每一个选择。世界就压在这些人的肩上。

那是查尔斯，他的能力从来不成为他的问题。他的心灵感应令人畏惧，但只不过是表象而已。他真实的力量潜伏其下，那缺点累累，漫无头绪却又不幸地强大地如他自身。他无法逃避它，他在拥抱它后留下焦土。

再来一次。做得更好一些。如果他只是忍不住尝试一下的话会显得自大吗？

艾瑞克的牙齿毫无预警地陷入他的下巴，咬了下去，让他叫出声。

「停止」，艾瑞克金属一般的声音咆哮着，「思考」。

「来啊（make me）」，查尔斯发送道，厚颜无耻地，知道他是在请求，发起一个艾瑞克无法忽视的挑战。

光滑的金属带环过他的腰，他的臀下，他的肩膀，把他抬了起来，这样那样地扭曲缠绕着，将他摆设的如一个任艾瑞克喜好操纵的破布娃娃。查尔斯叫喊着，强迫着他能控制的肢体放松。在那些夜晚当中的某一个，他成为一团抽泣，颤抖的混乱后，艾瑞克像呵护着最珍贵的造物一样拥他入怀，无一丝一毫放手的念头。

「我爱你」，查尔斯想道。

然后艾瑞克回复了，「你就是我的家」。


End file.
